


Bucky versus Bucky Bear

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, mild injury to stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Fanart inspired by "The Ballad of Bucky Bear" by follow_the_sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Bucky Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321734) by [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun). 



**Author's Note:**

> Had this for a while. And now that I've got my AO3 account, I've decided to post it here!
> 
> Linked to my DevArt here: http://fav.me/daqmgml


End file.
